1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightweight continuous guideway assembly for use in an automated guideway transit (AGT) system.
2. The Prior Art
Elevated monorail trains are becoming a popular, efficient and environmentally clean method of automated mass transportation, and are potentially a significant factor in energy conservation. In general, guideway assemblies for monorail trains are made from fabricated cast concrete or rolled steel sections of uniform length, weight, and structural strength. Generally, center grooves or troughs are cast in the running surface of the concrete tracks to provide surfaces along which guide wheels of the monorail train may run. These troughs accumulate water, ice, and debris and must periodically be cleaned.
Bus bars which extend along the sides of the guideway assembly comprise control rails and power rails for supplying electrical power and control signals to the AGT vehicles adapted to travel along the guideway assembly. These bus bars are generally exposed to weather conditions, and are often subject to the formation of ice and collection of snow in cold weather areas, often with resulting decreases in reliability of performance.
In view of the foregoing problems, an improved monorail guideway assembly is needed. A smooth ride should be derived from the running surface of the guideway. Electrical conduits and bus bars should be protected from the direct effects of weather, and should be easily accessible for maintenance. The guideway assembly should also be designed to discourage the collection or formation of ice or snow upon the running surfaces and electrical bus bars. Such an improved guideway assembly is disclosed herein.